fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Shoot Sign
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Shoot Sign (シュートサイン) ; Release Date : 2017.03.15 ; Label : Japan: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : Hong Kong/Taiwan: King Records Company Limited : South Korea: King/Genie Music/Stone Music Entertainment ; Catalog Number/Price : KIZM-90473〜4 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-473〜4 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90475〜6 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-475〜6 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90477〜8 (Limited Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-477〜8 (Regular Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90479〜80 (Limited Edition Type-D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-479〜80 (Regular Edition Type-D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90481〜2 (Limited Edition Type-E, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-481〜2 (Regular Edition Type-E, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1263 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Shoot Sign (シュートサイン) / Senbatsu # #* (Type-A/B/C) Kidzuka Renai you ni... (気づかれないように...) / Yoon Bomi #* (Type-D/E) Accident Chu (アクシデント中) / AKB48 U-19 Senbatsu # #* (Type-A) Vacancy]] / Team A #* (Type-B) Mayonaka no Tsuyogari (真夜中の強がり) / Team K #* (Type-C) Tomaranai Kanransha (止まらない観覧車) / Team B #* (Type-D) Midori to Mori no Undokouen (みどりと森の運動公園) / Team 4 #* (Type-E) Dare no Koto wo Ichiban Aishiteru? (誰のことを一番 愛してる?) / Yoo Jeongyeon # Shoot Sign (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A/B/C) Kidzuka Renai you ni... (off-vocal) #* (Type-D/E) Accident Chu (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Vacancy (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Mayonaka no Tsuyogari (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) Tomaranai Kanransha (off-vocal) #* (Type-D) Midori to Mori no Undokouen (off-vocal) #* (Type-E) Dare no Koto wo Ichiban Aishiteru? (off-vocal) ; DVD # Shoot Sign Music Video # #* (Type-A/B/C) Kidzuka Renai you ni... Music Video #* (Type-D/E) Accident Chu Music Video # #* (Type-A) Vacancy Music Video #* (Type-B) Mayonaka no Tsuyogari Music Video #* (Type-C) Tomaranai Kanransha Music Video #* (Type-D) Midori to Mori no Undokouen Music Video #* (Type-E) Dare no Koto wo Ichiban Aishiteru? Music Video Theater Edition Details ; CD # Shoot Sign # Kidzuka Renai you ni... # Kanashii Uta wo Kikitaku Natta (悲しい歌を聴きたくなった) # Shoot Sign (off-vocal) # Kidzuka Renai you ni... (off-vocal) # Kanashii Uta wo Kikitaku Natta (off-vocal) Included Members '"Shoot Sign"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (32 Members) (Yoon Bomi Center (in italic), Media Senbatsu in bold) * Team A: Choi Yewon, Heo Yoorim, Hwang Eunbi, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Yerim, Lee Kaeun * Team K: Choi Yuna, Goto Moe, Jeon Somi, Kim Jiho, Kim Suyun, Shimoguchi Hinana, Song YuQi, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yoonah, Im Nayeon, Jung Yerin, Kang Seulgi, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohye, Oh Hayoung, Park Chorong * Team 4: Jung Haerim, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Uhm Jungwoo * Team 8: Choi Yubin, Kang Lena General Information Shoot Sign is the 47th single (49th overall) released by AKB48. Trivia * First Senbatsu of Choi Yubin, Heo Yoorim. * The Type A Limited & Regular Edition and Theater Edition covers are Yoon Bomi's first ever solo covers. * Second time a solo song was included in an AKB48 Single. The first time was FIRST LOVE by Jessica Jung, which happened 8 years ago in their single Namida Surprise!. * Yoo Jeongyeon and Yoon Bomi's last single and Senbatsu. * Kim Sohee's last single. * Song YuQi's first Senbatsu since Kokoro no Placard in August 2014. ** It is also her first management-chosen senbatsu. Category: AKB48 Singles